


The Less I Know

by KunziteFlowers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunziteFlowers/pseuds/KunziteFlowers
Summary: Malleus dwells on his relationship with Cater, and about Cater himself
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt, Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Less I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a trade, I hope you enjoy it ^^

Malleus Draconia, the prince of thorns and the most formidable person in Night Raven College, but on top of this, he seems to also be the most lonely person in Night Raven College. He has no friends, the only people who aren’t scared to approach him are his family, and the few who do approach him have no interest in holding conversation. 

So why, he wonders, why does this talkative and excitable 18 year old want to be around him, the terrifying all powerful prince? Cater approached him almost every time he saw Malleus, always trying to keep up the conversation with him. Eventually, after much effort on Cater’s part and confusion on Malleus’, they somehow ended up together. Malleus loves him, yes, but he can’t help but wonder why Cater was so intent on getting into Malleus’ life. Cater knew Malleus would outlive him, and that they may not even be able to be together in the end, and yet he pursued him anyways…

Malleus snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Sebek coming, loud as usual. But there was a 2nd voice as well, the voice he recognized as one of the other Heartslabyul students, one who stays around the dear magicless student often. He glanced over to the door they were coming from, and he was correct. The 2nd voice was Ace. Malleus can’t remember the last time Sebek was raving over someone other than him, but here he was, raving to Ace Trapolla  _ about _ Ace Trapolla. It was a sight to see, certainly, but as soon as Sebek saw Malleus that stopped. 

“Young Master!! I am so sorry I didn’t notice you until now!!! Its unforgivable that I didn’t!”

“...It’s fine Sebek. Why is the other one here? Did you make a friend?” 

“!!! If you want I can have him leave-”

Ace interjected “Hey!! You can’t just make me leave after we just got here”

“If Malleus-sama wants me to, I’ll have to make you leave!”

Malleus sighed. Kids these days… tiring. 

“You don’t need to leave, I was asking  _ why _ he was here” Malleus clarified.

“Ah!! Ace and I are in a relationship now, we'll make sure to be safe and not bother anyone!!"

"Just ignore us we'll be hanging out around the dorm" Ace started dragging Sebek away, not wanting to bother the fae anymore. 

Malleus' mouth tilted upward, amused.  _ 'Sebek.. it's good you're becoming more independent of me, somewhat, but think before you speak, please' _

A ring came from Malleus’ pocket. A phone call. He took out his flip phone, a hand-me-down of sorts from Lilia, and answered, hearing a familiar voice from the other side.

“Malleusss!! You really need to get a new phone with text, it’s much easier than having to always call you”

“I’m fine with my current phone, Cater. Now, did you need something?”

“Ahhh so serious all the time Mallie, I wanna meet up some place, sooooo come toooooooo... “ Cater paused for a moment. “The botanical garden! Meet me there in a few, ‘kay?”

“Alright Cater, alright. I’ll be there” and with that he hung up. He sighed softly to himself, but he was happy. Cater enjoyed spending time with him, he had a proper relationship with him. Cater was the first person outside of his family to really try and get to know him, and for that he felt somewhat indebted to him. Cater never talked much about himself, and there was always something about Cater that made Malleus feel like he was hiding something, and though he hates prying, he wanted to find out. Let’s hope that gets uncovered with time, hm?

And so, Malleus went. He left Diasomnia to go to the gardens, not wanting to keep Cater waiting for too long, though when he got there, he ended up being the one waiting for the other. 

Cater got there a bit after Malleus, he had never exactly been the best when it came to time, though he never did specify other than “in a few,” didn’t he? 

“Heyyyy!! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too, too long. I had to get some stuff cleared up in Heartslabyul with Riddle and Trey”

“It’s fine, I didn’t mind waiting too lon-” Malleus got cut off by Cater pulling him towards him, holding up his phone in the air, screen facing them.  _ “He wants to take a picture..’ _ Malleus didn’t mind too much, but never will he get used to humans, or their technology.

“Bend down a bit Mallie!! You’re too tall for me to keep you in frame” Malleus nodded at Cater’s request, bending down so that he could get into the frame. Malleus doesn’t understand Cater’s obsession with his phone, but he still finds it interesting, and kinda cute, like a small quirk. Despite this, he can’t help but feel it has some underlying cause, something that not even Cater would want to openly talk about.

But, that’s a conversation for when Cater is ready to have it, Malleus won’t pry. 


End file.
